Cheetahfur
|- | style="text-align:right;" |— Cheetahfur telling Rainpaw to believe in himself in The Shadow Outcast, Chapter 6 |} Cheetahfur 'is a beautiful golden she cat with black spots and dark blue eyes. History ''The Shadow Outcast In the prologue, Cheetahfur is seen watching a Twoleg play with its sibling. Her best Clan-mate, Tigerfang appears beside her and asks Cheetahfur why she is interested in the Twoleg. She explains to Tigerfang that not all Twolegs are the same. Cloudstar, ThunderClan's previous leader, then arrives to bring Cheetahfur back to StarClan. She is then taken to the four founding leaders who decide that the Twoleg is to become a cat and join a Clan and be a part of their prophecy. Cheetahfur is next seen after Matthew, the Twoleg/Human Cheetahfur had been observing, was hit by a car. In the portal between the mortal world and StarClan, she explains to Matthew that he did not live a meaningful life and that he is to become a cat and live the life of a Warrior in one of the forest's four Clans. After newly-apprenticed Rainpaw 'awakes' in his mind he is greeted by Cheetahfur who explains to him that StarClan gave him the ability to hide inside his mind whenever he chooses, and that time stands still in his mind. She explains to Rainpaw that until he learns to trust himself, his Clan-mates and those around him, his mind will feel empty. At Rainpaw's first Gathering and after Ravenstar announced that Thorntail had given birth to the kits of Wolfstar, RiverClan's Deputy (who Rainpaw had taken to RiverClan in a blizzard), a fight between WindClan and ThunderClan erupts. Rainfur's scar is scratched, however, instead of receiving uncontrollable insanity, Cheetahfur appears in time along with the rest of StarClan and the fighting ceases along with any insanity that Rainpaw would have had. It is explained in chapter thirty-one that Cheetahfur was mate to Ravenstar, the leader of ThunderClan at the time that the book began. She had supposedly found Ravenstar, who at the time was a loner, wandering ThunderClan's territory in an awful state. She brought the tom back to ThunderClan and he became a Warrior. The two fell in love and Cheetahfur was said to have given birth to two kits, one of which, Ashkit, died of greencough shortly after birth and the other, Sharpkit, became the forest's ruler. Cheetahfur's son thought it would be a good idea to hunt alone, despite being only just an apprentice, however, Cheetahfur noticed his dissappearance and went after him. Little did they know that a fox was roaming nearby. She attacked it before it could hurt her kit, however, she was killed within moments and her son fled. The Servant's Promise In chapter thirteen, Cheetahfur appears in Rain's mind. Though Rain does not remember her, for his memories were stolen from him by Cheetahfur's son, Sharpmoon, she tells him that she was a friend of his before he lost his memories. Cheetahfur shows him where his memories had once been, and explains to him that he must ''never ''come here until he takes back the memories that are rightfully his. Cheetahfur is seen again in Rain's mind in chapter twenty-six where she explains to Rain that he can either stay safe and remain without his memories, or take back his memories and be forced into danger. Rain chooses the latter. Well known for appearing in Rain's mind, she does so again. This time, however, Stormheart, Bravepaw, Demonfang and Evectri are also present. She tells them that a final sacrifice must be made in order to create something strong enough to defeat Negro who had invaded the Clan cats' forest. Stormheart chooses to be the final sacrifice, and in return, he is allowed to bring one cat back to life. He chooses Bravepaw. The last time Cheetahfur is mentioned is in chapter thirty-five when she is leading Rain through StarClan so that he can visit his mate, Robinwing, who had died by Sharpmoon's claws after giving birth to Braveheart and Demonfang. Family Members '''Mate: :Ravenstar: Deceased as of The Shadow Outcast Daughters: :Ashkit: Deceased as of The Shadow Outcast Sons: :Sharpmoon: Deceased as of The Servant's Promise Trivia * Cheetahfur has been mistakenly described as a silver tabby she-cat with odd leopard spots and light blue eyes. * Cheetahfur's name was originally 'Leopardspot', but the author changed it because Cheetahfur fit her appearance more so than 'Leopardspot' did. * Cheetahfur was based upon a cat with a visually similar appearance that the author had seen following her around before she wrote the series. * Tigerfang, her best friend, had feelings for Cheetahfur when they were kits, and she never knew. Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan cat Category:StarClan cat Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Main Character Category:The Shadow Outcast Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Servant's Promise Characters